Terranei
Terranei Background She was born,by Torana,into Shadowclan,about 6 months and two years after Teridaxx,in the Shadow Zone.She apparrently had spent many years there,and then come to Mobius by my her means.Mother taught her control over shadows,and the rest she learned herself.Of course still,Sonic taught her speed,Shadow,Chaos Powers,and she somehow was simply able to concentrate her mind enough for Psychokinesis. Sonic 2 She was there to witness Sonic first meeting his best buddy Tails,and simply by mistake!she was kicking back in Chemical Plant one day,and saw them meet.She ran into them several times after,the most notable being Oil Ocean Zone,where she and Sonic had an argument over wether the animals were even safe outside their robotic enclosures in that harsh environment. Sonic Rush Oh yes,she was there to see Sonic meet Blaze as well!she had been following Sonic when he ventured outside his normal territories(not that he doesn't ALWAYS do that)to see where he was going,and ended up watching him confront the firey purple cat for the very first time. Sonic Adventure 2 And she witnessed Sonic and Shadow's first meeting!she had also wanted to find the black hedgehog impersonating Sonic,who she secretly pursued and met up with.Sonic had almost attacked her before realizing it was her,and she had helped him to get Shadow on his "good side" Black Magic Heroes:Chaos Wars: In this series,(Terranei)Pseudo is a human schoolgirl who wants nothing more than to be with her darling Teridaxx forever,but is too shy to express her feelings at school.At night,though,she prowls arouns with Melony,the very woman who stole Teridaxx from her,in search of lost Shirai. Personality She is cocky,arrogant,egotistical,and very stronghearted.She has a golden soul,and will give up her own life to save a dying friend.She hates to see her friends and loved ones messed with,and often pursues people for vengance.She has a very cold heart when it comes to having her mind corrupted by evil,and evil itself. Quotes "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!!I'M DOING THIS FOR MY BROTHER!!!"-before having her memory rewritten "they call me SOnic,but not just cause of my speed" "I am Zero,leader of the Black Knights.Join me,and I might let you live"-as Zero,confronting an enemy "you haven't any right to judge.I mean,you're just as much a fancharacter as I am"-when being referred to as a 'Mary Sue' "I,Zero,command you to do my bidding...(insert command)"-before using her Geass as Zero Trivia *She was originally supposed to be French.sometimes she shows her French roots by going off with a French battle cry meaning "we fight to protect our souls until we no longer have them" *Shadot'e,Terranei's prototype,was originally a creation of Shadow's memories,sent to destroy all opposing forces to the Eggman Empire *She went through six different designs before getting her official look *She was originally thought to have been a Shadow Android 080d9eb4c21e569483e41ee2c04d24c0.jpg|Terra's first original look Terranei.png|Terra's updated when she aquired her automail arm pseudodarktrueform.png|Terra's Demon form,and what was once referred to as her "True Form" humanpseudov2.png|Terra,or "Pseudo",in her human forme Shadot`e_Senona_Jewls.jpg|Terra's prototype design,"Shadot`e",appearing with "Shine"Jewls Costal and Senona "Star" Patino on their old Freedom Fighters team dare__chibi_pseudo_d__by_askadamroads-d4ucsfv.png.jpg|chibi Terra,as rendered by her friend Adam Roads Shad pony.png|Terra taking on her pony forme shad___jean___dp_style_by_shadluv444-d4pedwq.png|Terra's "Danny Phantom" style human forme TerraneiFMA.png|Terra's appearance when she first began using alchemy thefish.png|Terra's underwater forme,the only forme she can swim in wolfgirl.png|Terra when she was half-transformed beteween demon dog forme "Zera" and human forme Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Deities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anti Heroes